Odc.12 Szkoła przetrwania
Chris: Pewnie macie mnie już dość ale oto znowu ja, Chris Mclean. Poprzednio zawodnicy zmierzyli się w trzydniowym maratonie. Zwyciężyła Bridgette, zapewniając sobie nietykalność. Jak im dzisaj pójdzie? Tego dowiecie się już za chwilę w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Chris: Na dół wszyscy, mam coś ważnego do przekazania. Cortney: Zwariowałeś? Jest 3 w nocy. Chris: Nie martw się, niedługo wrócicie do łóżek. O ile zdołacie zasnąć. Noah: Co masz na myśli? Chris: JUż za chwilę się dowiesz. Dzisiaj następuje oficjalne rozdzielenie dróżyn. Każdy jest teraz zdany na siebie a na obradach od tej pory będą wszyscy. Składy w pokojach zostają te same. Duncan: Może to i nawet lepiej. Każdy każdego będzie mógł wywalić. Chris: O tak, masz rację, ale żeby było jeszcze zabawniej, to przedstawiam wam kogoś, na pewną ją już wszyscy znacie. Oto Heather. Bridgette: Co? Żartujesz sobie? Tyler: Właśnie, nie wolno przywracać zawodników, nawet tobie. Chris: A założymy się? Ja ty ustalam zasady. Heather: Policzę się ze wszystkimi zdrajcami co na mnie głosowali. Bridgette: Ale się boimy. Courtney: Właśnie, każdy może Cię stąd odprawić. Heather: Zapominacie że mam wpływy. Duncan: Ta, ciekawe u kogo, u fryzjera? Heather: A żebyś wiedział ty kogucie z zielonymi kłakami. Duncan: Oj lepiej uważaj siostro, bo dostaniesz. Chris: Spokojnie, będziecie mieli czas na kłutnie, wracajcie do łóżek, żebyście się tam nie pozabijali to Heather pójdzie do sypialni drapaczów. Za pare godzin spotkamy się tutaj na kolejne wyzwanie. Geoff: Źle to widzę. Trent: Ja też stary, boje się mieszkać z nią w pokoju. Courtney: A myślisz że inni nie? Spróbujcie się odprężyć, i tak ten laluś zwoła nas prędzej. Chris: A żebyś wiedziała, na dół ludziska!!! Courtney: Skąd ja to wiedziałam. Gwen: Daj se siana. Chris: Nie musicie się kłucić, dzisiejsze zadanie polegać będzie na dzikim ujeżdżajniu byka. A to dopiero jedno z dwóch, które przygotowałem. Więc jeśli uwielbiacie znajdować się w trudnych sytuacjach to dzisiaj się spełnicie. Duncan: Świetnie, będziemy ujeżdżać jakieś spasione bydle. Chris: Nie obrażaj tak naszej Betsy. To bardzo miłe zwierzątko i nawet jej od życia coś się należy. Heather: Żartujesz sobie? Przecież to sztuczny byk. Ma nawet odgryzione ucho. Chris: Nie żartuj, to urocze zwierzę będzie obiektem dzisiejszego zadania numer jeden. Duncan: A dokładnie? Chris: Każdy będzie musiał na nim pokonać wyznaczoną trasę. Uprzedzam, że dawno nie była u mechanika, to jest u weterynarza, więc życze powozenia. Pierwszą wytypowałem Beth. Zaszalej! Beth: Nie wiem czy od takiego szaleństwa można sie połamać, ale spróbuję. Heather: Tylko się nie poślizgnij mała. Beth: Dam radeeeee.....aaaaaaa.... Chris: Ojć, to nie było miłe. Współczuję. Beth chyba skończy na dzisiaj, następna Gwen. Gwen: Co to za proble, dosiąść sztuczną krowę. Chris: Przekonasz się. Gwen: Masz pecha, bo kiedyś brałam lekcje jazdy na koniu. Chris: No tak, ale przed tobą cały tor przeszkód. Gwen: Uda mi się. Noah: Jest niezła. DJ: O tak, ja i pan misiaczek myślimy tak samo. Chris: OK, może być, przechodzisz do kolejnej rundy. Teraz czas na Courtney. Dasz sobie radę? Courtney: A dlaczego nie? Już i tak za wsadzenie sztucznej krowy do takiego wyzwania moi prawnicy powinni byli Cię wsadzić do pudła. Chris: Mam znajomości, więc nic z tego, ale czas na ciebie. Courtney: Bez problemu sobie poradzę. Geoff: Nie mogę się doczekać mojej kolejki, kiedyś uwielbiałem dosiadać byka na farmie mojej babuni. Trent: O serio? Geoff: O tak, zazwyczaj sprzątałem krowie placki, ale od czasu do czasu babcia pozwalała mi się przejechać. Chris: I Courtney kończy nasz tor przeszkód. Do krowy poprosimy Tylera. Bridgette: To będzie porażka. Tyler: Uważaj co mówisz siostro...aaaaa Bridgette: Nie od tej strony się dosiada krowę. Chris: Mu już to nie pomoże. Tyler dzisiaj wypada. Trent: Cóż chyba moja kolej. Chris: Nie ma sprawy stary. Żeby nam się nie dłużyło, to zaraz za tobą pojedzie Duncan. Duncan: Ma się rozumieć. Chris: Dobra, Trent, ty kończysz. Dalej, Cody. Cody: Chyba źle to widzę. Chris: Duncan, tobie również się udało. Duncan: Jakże inaczej? Cody: Jak na to wsiąść? Chris: Nieważne, wypadasz, Noah! Noah: Ponawiam pytanie Codiego. Chris: Wypad mi stąd, ale już. Zostali nam: Geoff, DJ, Bridgette i Heather. Najpierw DJ. DJ: Dobra, panie misiaczku, hopsa na tą krowę. Pokaże wam jak się ujeżdża byka. Heather: Niezły jest. Geoff: Na prawdę niezły. Chris: Brawo mięśniaku. Przechodzisz dalej. Bridgette, teraz ty. Heather: Życzę Ci połamania...wszystkiego. Bridgette: Nie martw się, jeszcze stąd wylecisz, w podskokach. Chris: Zaraz za nią Geoff. Geoff: Boje się starć z nią. Chris: Bój się bój, Bridgette kończy, a Geoff utknął, co jest stary? Geoff: Chyba brakuje benzyny. Chris: Oj co za pech. No cóż, nasza Betsy jest niezdolna do następnego zadania dlatego Geoff i Heather przechodzą walkowerem do kolejnej rundy. Bridgette: Hej, to nie fair. Chris: Ja tu ustalam zasady. Podziele was teraz na dwie dróżyny. Ci co zostali i zostaną wywołani stawią się po prawej stronie. Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette i Trent. A po lewej poproszę Gwen, Heather, DJa oraz Geoffa. Te dróżyny teraz powalczą w typowej rozgrywce paintballowej. Zawodnicy, którzy najdlużej się utrzymają z obydwu dróżyn, zostaną wytypowani do finału, gdzie odbędzie się walka w ostatnim wyzwaniu o nietykalność. Proszę zajmijcie wyznaczone miejsca. Duncan: Uwielbiam paintball. Wszystkich wytłukę. Chris: OK możecie znaleźć jakieś kryjówki i zaraz przystępujemy do gry. Heather: My będziemy tutaj. Geoff ty broń naszej bazy, a reszta idzie ze mną. DJ wyrzuć tego pluszaka. DJ: Nic z tego, pan misiaczek i ja zawsze jesteśmy razem. Heather: Eh no dobra, za mną. Courtney: To będzie nasza baza. Idealne miejsce. Bridgette: Może być. Trent: Świetnie, to ruszamy. Courtney: Chwila, potzrebna jest taktyka. Duncan: Jaka taktyka? To jest walka o przeżycie. Biegniemy! Courtney: Biegnijcie, ja zostane i będę bronić kryjówki. Duncan: Widzę ich, tam są. Gwen: Zauważyli nas. Heather: To ognia! Trent: A dostałem. Geoff: A macie! Heather: Miałeś zostać w bazie Geoff. Duncan: Nie ma tak łatwo. Pif paf. Heather: I unik. Duncan: Jeszcze raz. Gwen: Auć, to boli. Chris: Trent i Gwen wypadają. Courtney: Hmm dobry pomysł żebym tu została, mogę zgarnąć nietykalność. Duncan: A macie. Po raz kolejny. DJ: Ała, pan misiaczek dostał, lekarza! Chris: Bez takich. Wypad mi stąd DJ. Heather: To czas na mnie. Bridgette: Ał, a masz ode mnie. Heather: Ty podstępna żmijo. Zapłacisz mi za to, to moja najlepsza bluzka. Bridgette: Ojć. Wkurzyła się. Chris: Obje wypadacie. Dostyałyście razem. Geoff: Teraz czas na ciebie Duncan. Duncan: Nic z tego. Chris: Stop! Geoff już przechodzi do rundy finałowej. A Duncan został niemalże postrzelony, więc odpada. Courtney została w waszej bazie więc jako jedyna przetrwała. Runda finałowa dobędzie się między Courtney a Geoffem. Geoff: Juhu. Courtney: Coś straciłam? Chris: Nie nic. Za mną. Duncan: A niech to. Chris: Zawody w pływaniu! Geoff: Żartujesz stary, skąd wytrzasnąłeś taki wielki basen? Chris: Ma się te wpływy. Jednak nie będzie oceniana prędkość tylko styl. Courtney: Świetnie, umiem pływać najlepiej z liceum. Nie masz szans. Chris: Dobra więc zaczniesz. Courtney: Co powiesz na to? Chris: Niezły styl. Może być. Geoff. Geoff: No, nie umiem pływać. A może tak? Chris: Geoff, przestań, zmoczysz mi fryzurę. Ogłaszam że wygrywa Courtney, to była porażka ziom. Oddajcie głosy i wieczorem spotykamy się na obradach. Przemyślenia zawodników: Courtney: Jestem bezpieczna, więc nie mam się czego bać. Głosuję na DJa. Gwen: Dziś zaszłam dość daleko, nikt raczej na mnie nie zagłosuję. Ja głosuję na Noah. Tyler: Głosuję na Duncana. Nienawidzę go. Gdybym stanął z nim do walki to by tego nie przeżył. Duncan: Słyszałem! Beth: Ja głosuję na Heather. Nie sądze żeby komuś się spodobał jej powrót. Heather: Jak się dowiedziałam że Bridgette jest bezpieczna to szlag mnie trafił. Głosuję na Duncana. Cody: Głosuję na Duncana, jego charakter mnie dobija. Bridgette: Głos na Heather. Nikt jej tutaj nie chce. A ja nie mam zamiaru pzrez nią odpaść. Dziś mam szczęście. Duncan: No więc tak, mógłbym zagłosować na Tylera. Tylko po co? Nikt nic do niego nie ma. Za to głos na Heather. Trent: Głosuję na Heather. Nie mam ochoty się z nią spierać. DJ: Głosuję na Duncana. Przeraża mnie. Chciałbym też gosować na Heather ale pan misiaczek głosuję podobnie jak ja. Geoff: Hmmm...głosuje na Heather. Źle że wóciłą i najlepiej żeby odpadła w podskokach. Noah: Nie mam na kogo głosować. Zawaliłem dzisiaj zadanie, ale głosuje na Heather. jestem przeciwko takim powotom. Chris: I po raz kolejny witamy się na obradach. Tym razem wszyscy. Na początku powiem tyle, że Bridgette i Courteny są bezpieczne po ostatnich konkurencjach. Macie odznaki. Heather: Jeszcze Cię stąd odprawię. Chris: Zobaczymy czy dostaniesz tę szansę. Bezpieczni są także Trent, Gwen, Geoff oraz Cody. Cody: O tak. Geoff: Juuhuu. Chris: Tyler i Beth, wy również dostaniecie odznakę. Beth: Wiedziałam. Chris: DJ i Noah. Po jednym głosie, ale zostajecie. DJ: Tak jest panie misiaczku, zostajemy. Chris: Heather i Duncan, wy zostaliście. Duncan, miałeś już dużo okazji w tym sezonie żeby skutecznie się pożegnać z programem. Heather, tobie się to nawet raz udało. Zaraz się okaże kto z was pożegna się z miastem. Heather: Na pewno nie ja. Duncan: Oj cicho bądź. Nie wiesz nawet ilu na ciebie glosowało. Chris: Ostatnia odznaka wędruje do Duncana. Ocalałeś stary, przy okazji, już kolejny raz upiekło Ci się w samej końcówce. Duncan: Haha...i co? Bujaj się teraz. Heather: Nie, to niemożliwe, nie możecie mnie stąd wywalić. Chris: A jednak. Bridgette: Żegnaj, nie będziemy tęsknić. Chris: Żegnamy wszyscy panią. Do następnego odcinka zostaniecie w tym składzie, a co będzie dalej? Tego przegonacie się tylko w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.